Fuinken no Naruto
by Omega Gilgamesh
Summary: Seriously AU, original world. In the Village of Fire, an urchin becomes one of the mystical shinobi, becoming a beacon in a world of darkness as Naruto of the Sealing Sword. NaruHina, BOYxGIRL. Don't like, don't read.


Fuinken no Naruto

By CS Frost (Omega Gilgamesh)

Chapter One: New Beginnings

A distant clap of thunder made Naruto shudder against the boarded up door of a closed shop. He hated lightning; it meant he would have to beg in the rain. Not only was his drab brown coat not rainproof, but people rarely gave out to beggars like him when they were focused on trying to stay dry. He had decided to save whatever spare money he could get to buy another oversized coat that would draw more attention to him than dull brown. He wondered if there were any black and orange coats out there. Another thunderclap resounded, taunting him as if to ask if he had heard them the first time.

Chibi barked next to him, hungrily. He sighed and held up the cardboard sign, doing his best to be more noticed. The sign said, "Orphan, need money for dog food and rent". At least, that's what the landlord assured him it said, since he couldn't read. It wasn't entirely true, though. It was just dog food and people food. The landlord let him live for free in a room that was essentially condemned after the former tenant murdered his girlfriend in it. Due to disclosure laws, everyone who wanted the room would have to know, thus, every potential tenant turned it down. Naruto couldn't understand how that would bother people, an apartment was still an apartment.

Looking up, he saw between the twenty-story, rectangular buildings interconnected by innumerable power lines that the darkening blue sky was being taken over by dark, merciless clouds. Naruto whimpered slightly, hugging his shaggy, white terrier to his side. More than clouds, he hated crying, but sometimes, he couldn't help but let out small ones.

"Mommy, mommy, look!" A small voice exclaim in excitement. "A puppy dog!" Naruto looked up, and saw a child probably about half his twelve years of age, with messy brown hair and dark clothes walking hand-in-hand with a woman in a white business suit and skirt. "Can I pet it?" The boy asked, looking at his mother.

"It might bite you." She said, not even looking at Naruto. He had seen that plenty of times. He sometimes wondered if he was repulsive, or simply unwanted because so few people even wanted to look at him, no matter how much he tried to get people's attention.

"No he won't." Naruto insisted. "He likes meeting new people." The mother didn't look convinced, so Naruto gave Chibi a small, encouraging nudge forward, and the dog quickly trotted forward. The mother almost reflexively put herself in front of her child, but soon saw that her fears were unfounded. The dog went up to the boy, and sniffed the outstretched hand, then went in to smell the boy's legs. The little one got down on his knees and started petting Naruto's companion. After a little petting, rubbing, and scratching behind his ears, Chibi licked the boy on the nose, causing him to giggle.

"Can I have one, mommy?" He asked, looking up at the woman with puppy dog eyes.

"Ask your father." She said. At that tone, the dog turned around and went back to Naruto. When Chibi tried to lick his face, the blue eyed boy pulled the thick hood back, revealing his long, messy blonde hair. After nuzzling their noses for a bit, Naruto looked up and saw the woman actually looking _at_ him for the first time. He saw pity in her eyes, and he carefully, discreetly placed the cardboard sign on the wall next to him, with the text facing outward where she could see it, as he picked the dog up and hugged it. He saw her noticing the sign, and after a moment, she closed her eyes in frustration as she reached into her purse. She then dropped a few ryo into Naruto's paper cup, grabbed her son's hand, and hauled him away.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Naruto said, but probably wasn't loud enough for her to hear.

"Mommy, can I have some money too?" The boy asked.

"No honey, you'd just spend it on candy."

When she was out of eyesight, Naruto pulled out the ryo that was in his pocket, and counted it and what was in the cup. He had _just _enough to buy a cup of ramen and a can of dog food. Although, the landlord insisted he eat more vegetables, saying something called 'malnutrition' was why he had been so sick a few weeks earlier. He wondered if he should panhandle longer so he could hopefully be able to add a little extra to his savings stash so he could buy the orange coat.

Then he felt the raindrop hit his head. Again, the weather was taunting him and his hopes, crushing them like so many dreams were crushed in this part of the village. His eyes stung for a moment, and hiccupped a sob, but only once before he set off for the general store. As he walked with Chibi following at his feet, he looked down at the sidewalk with his hood covering his head to keep at least the initial rainfall off him.

A bright flash and deafening thunderclap made him jump, but for a moment during the flash, he saw a shadow on the ground next to his own. It looked like a crouching figure on top of a telephone pole. He whipped around quickly, and saw no one standing on any of the poles on the street.

_A shinobi!_ Naruto thought. The near invincible warriors of the Village of Fire, protectors of the Sacred Flame, those with the mystical powers of Ninjutsu. For a time, he thought his only way out of his life of poverty was by joining them. No one knew where they got their recruits, or even who their members were, since they always went around in those masks. There were rumors that each shinobi had a normal life, with even their own families not knowing about what they really did. Other rumors, however, said that they were actually demons the leaders of the village conjured and bound into servitude. That would make sense, since the one time Naruto had gotten close to one, Chibi seemed afraid of him, which was rare for the dog. He hadn't said a word to him, and even seemed eager to get away from him once Naruto started begging him to let him become a shinobi as well.

Over the next twenty minutes, he mechanically got to the store, bought a can of dog food and a cup of ramen that the store worker claimed had extra vegetables (since he couldn't read), and went back to his apartment complex. It was a mishmash of decent, family sized apartments and cheap one-roomers. When he got to his door on the second level, as he was fumbling to get the key into the lock right, he saw a man with long black hair with a couple boxes stacked in his arms walk from one staircase to another. A moment later, a girl about Naruto's age followed, carrying a box of her own. She had midnight blue hair cut short, a cream colored coat and blue pants. When he saw her eyes, he thought at first that she was blind, then remembered that white eyes were a rare hereditary trait, that most people with it could see just as well as anyone else.

She stopped as she saw him. For a moment, nothing happened, then she gave a shy smile. "To-sama." She called out. The man from before walked backwards back into view of the hallway, and saw Naruto. He sneered at the boy, then continued forward.

"Don't hang out with that boy." He said. "Leave him be."

The girl looked disappointed as she broke eye contact, and wordlessly followed her father. This time, Naruto didn't need to choke back a sob, as he was used to this treatment.

0000000000

Three days later, Naruto and Chibi walked along one of the bridges spanning the district divides, coming back from a high-traffic area in one of the better off neighborhoods. On either side of the bridge, tall buildings, not quite the skyscrapers in the Administration District, nor the spires of the walled-off Shinobi District, rose up even from the sheer edges of the districts. Between the districts there was a two hundred foot fall to the Old Nation, a collection of garbage heaps and crushed buildings.

Naruto stopped and admired the sight for a minute. It was overcast at the moment, but because it wasn't too bright his eyes were able to adjust to the low light under the districts. He could see a little of the massive pillars erected to support the New Village above the old one. He didn't know a whole lot about the history of the village, but he got pieces of it. Apparently, two incredibly powerful shinobi, Senju and Kitsune, fought each other down there and destroyed most of the village in the fight. The bad guy's evil or something couldn't be contained too well, so the pillars were made to help contain it. Those things were infused with Ninjutsu magic, allowing them to put additional barriers around the final resting place of the two warriors.

If he became a shinobi – "_when"_ he corrected himself – he would find out more about those two. He wanted to learn more about them. Everyone always spoke of them in awe. He wanted to become like them. He wanted people to talk about him in awe instead of like a dirty street urchin that no one would miss.

When he and Chibi got back to their apartment, they saw someone standing outside their door. It took Naruto a minute to recognize the girl from the other day. She was wearing black, light clothing instead of the bulky coat from earlier. She was just standing there, looking at the door as if trying to come to a decision.

Before Naruto could say something, Chibi ran over to her, alerting her to their presence. The girl looked a little sheepish when she realized she was found out before kneeling down onto her knees in a very prim manner to pet Chibi. While she was distracted with his pet, Naruto smelled his pits to make sure he wasn't too offensive. The landlord told him to bathe once every four days, no more and no less. He didn't want the boy to smell up the apartments, but he wasn't going to let him use up too much water for free.

Deciding he was okay enough, he approached the girl. "Hey." He said.

"Hello." She replied. After a moment of indecision, she stopped petting Chibi and stood up. "To-sama doesn't want me mingling with you."

He wasn't sure what 'mingle' meant, but he could guess. Most parents didn't want their kids to play with him. "Then why are you here?" He asked with a curious tone.

She nervously lifted her arm across her chest, breaking eye contact again. "I was curious." She admitted.

"Oh." He said, considering his next words carefully. "Well, come by whenever you want, okay? Your father doesn't have to know."

She looked both surprised and slightly frightened at that. She hugged her arm to her chest a little tighter before saying, "I…I have to get back." Before Naruto could say anything, she took off past him and back up the stairs at the end of the hallway. The blue eyed boy scratched his head in confusion, then went into his apartment.

0000000000

Naruto was surprised the next day when the girl knocked on his apartment door and asked to play with Chibi. He had invited her to come by whenever she wanted, and came by she did. Almost every day for two weeks, she came by; she quickly learned that Naruto had a hard time with conversations, so she usually just talked to him about normal things in her life. Her father had been laid off from his job, and they had moved into the apartment complex to save money while he tried to get a new job while living off his severance pay and what savings they had. Naruto never asked, but he figured they were one of the better off families before he met them. And while she never said it, he was fairly sure she never told her father about the visits.

They both kept each other at arm's length, never telling too much about each other, not even their names. Naruto wasn't sure why they didn't tell each other that much, but he thought she might have been afraid to associate with him to that extent. She respected her father fiercely, he could tell that much, and he guessed she was embarrassed that she was disobeying him by visiting the blonde orphan. Although, sometimes he got the impression it wasn't so much respect as fear. Living his whole life in the slums, even back when he had caretakers, he never knew for sure if they were his parents, he saw how a lot of people made others fear them and liked to think of it as 'respect'. He hated living around people like that, and wondered if this girl would like to leave her father and live with him.

Of course, that thought was quickly shot down. The girl had all the food one could ask for, clean clothes, a clean bed, just all around clean and full. She even snuck him some rice balls occasionally after he told her one day that he hadn't made enough money to feed both him and Chibi. So, she never told him her name, and he never told her his.

Of all the stories she told, he liked to hear about the ones about her school. He lived too far away from it to visit with the other kids, and he wanted so much to know what it was like to hang out with and have friends. He asked a lot of questions about why someone did something, or why someone else reacted in such a way. She tried her best to explain social dynamics to him, it was just so hard for him to grasp.

One day, she was unusually tight lipped about school, and always tried to change the subject. "Hiro-kun asked if he could kiss me." She blurted out eventually, then blushed furiously.

"Oh." He said. He had seen enough people kissing to know it was something not just anyone did with each other. He also figured there was a complex system around when it was appropriate to kiss someone or not. There were some girls who hung out around the corner sometimes, and guys would come around and give them money, and they often kissed a little before going into a nearby apartment building. Other times, however, the guys would come in to kiss them, and the girl would refuse to let them, but still went into the building with them. He figured from the context of the situation, 'Hiro' chose a bad time to want to kiss or something.

"I…I have never…kissed a boy before." She said, not looking at him while sitting in her prim little way and stroking Chibi as he laid down next to and leaning against her thigh.

"Okay." He said. _So she didn't want to kiss him because she had never done it before. Is kissing special or something?_

"I was so nervous, I turned him down. I…I think I upset him."

"Yeah?" _So is she bothered by the idea of kissing, or because she made him upset?_

Again, she lifted her arm in front of her chest, a nervous habit of hers as he came to understand it. It made her feel safer in some way he would probably never understand. "I just thought, what if I wasn't good at it? What if it didn't live up to his expectations?"

"Why you so upset because of that?" He asked her. In confusion, she finally turned her white eyes back to his. "What does it matter if he doesn't like it? You think too much of others and not enough of yourself. You didn't wanna kiss him, so you shouldn't."

She looked a little shocked at this statement. She broke eye contact again, then scooted toward him a bit. "Can I…" She asked nervously, much more nervously than normal. "Can I…practice…kissing with you?"

Now Naruto was more confused than ever about this whole 'kissing' thing. He decided he didn't know a thing about it, but since the girl wanted to, he decided to go along with it. "Okay…I guess." He said, scratching the back of his head.

The girl's face went beet red, broke eye contact _again_, but scooted toward him again until they were within touching distance. She closed her eyes, and started leaning toward him. Suddenly nervous, he realized he didn't know how to kiss, but tried to copy her puckered lips and started to lean toward her as well…

When the door slammed open. Standing in the doorway was the girl's father, and he looked very, very angry.

"T-T-To-sama, I-I-I…" The girl stuttered.

"I gave you explicit orders not to leave the apartment!" He nearly yelled, his voice cutting through the air like thunder. The girl cringed, almost seeming to try to hide within herself. "Get back out here, _now_!" He ordered.

Naruto was about to yell at him to leave her alone when he realized the man was much bigger and stronger than he was. He wanted to yell back, but couldn't find the courage to do so. The girl didn't seem to find the courage to ignore her father, and quickly got up and left Naruto's apartment. Before the man slammed the door closed, Naruto saw him grab her shoulder roughly to pull her in to whisper something fiercely into her ear, the action of which made her cringe. Seeing that filled the young boy with a rage he didn't know what to do with. Like everything else that he couldn't do anything about, he locked it away, and tried to keep himself from crying.

He could hear the man's loud voice down the hallway, cutting through the silence like lightning. He hated lightning.

0000000000

It was two weeks after the episode with the white eyed girl, and he hadn't seen her since. The landlord said she and her father moved out that day, the father having words about allowing scum to live in the building, and apparently said several things about the social status of everyone in the whole neighborhood, including the landlord himself. Naruto suspected that wasn't the first confrontation he had with "Mr. Hyuga", since he sounded unusually glad they were gone.

And once again, he was back to his normal existence, fighting to gain the money he needed to survive. He was not having a bad day, he was having a bad couple of weeks. Ever since the girl, the landlord didn't know her name either, had left, he rarely got more than a couple ryo a day. He tried to hold out, but hunger eventually forced him to use the savings meant for a new coat to feed him and Chibi after four days without food. Now, he was completely broke, and neither he nor Chibi had eaten in two days.

They had migrated to the richer section of the district, where buildings of painted cement and occasionally lacquered wood dotted the streets. Everything was clean, no garbage was on the ground, there were trees evenly spaced on the sidewalks, street side vendors were nowhere to be seen, and the buildings themselves didn't seem to have any smoke stains from the nice cars that lined the streets. Naruto thought people in this part of the neighborhood might have the money to spare, but after six hours, no one even looked at him.

Then the rush hour happened. People were getting off their shifts, going to or getting out of their cars, parents were going after their children, a lot more people lined the sidewalks. Fifteen minutes later, after having more people pass him by than the entire six hours before, Naruto took a more invasive approach. He stepped in front of a man in a black suit, holding the sign up.

"Get lost kid." He said, sharply. "Better yet, get out of this district."

"Please, I need food." As soon as he said that the man kicked him hard in the side, sending him against the cement wall, and continued walking as if nothing had happened. No one in the crowd seemed to notice. Naruto hissed as breathing became painful, with Chibi licking his hand while whining in concern.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

He slowly got up and was about to head back to the apartment when he saw, between the crowds, the blue haired girl across the street. Naruto quickly, and as gently as he could, sifted through the crowd to the street edge. There, he saw that, while there was one line of cars on his side of the road where people were backed up because someone up the line wasn't making a right turn, the farther lane was completely clear. Making sure to look closely for any incoming cars, he bolted across the road.

The girl's father wasn't anywhere to be seen, so he hoped to at least find out her name, maybe apologize. She saw him, and trotted into the street to meet him.

Right as Naruto cleared the line of cars, he heard the screeching of tires as a car a few spots down the line went out of the line and zoomed down the road toward them. Panicking, he ran forward as fast as he could, and pushed the girl ahead of him as he tried to get both of them out of the way. An instant later, the girl seemed to fly away from him faster than he could follow as the world spun out of control. Suddenly, the world spun a completely different direction, and he heard the loud blaring of a car alarm.

He noticed the pavement come toward and bouncing off his face a few times, then the world spun around a few more times before everything finally stopped. He was looking at the sky, and he wondered what had just happened. His head seemed to fall to the side, and he saw a car about twenty feet away with a seriously dented bumper, which he recognized as being a little down the road from where he had tried to cross.

He realized the car must have hit him, sending him flying out only to bounce off a parked car, then skidded across the pavement for a short ways. He then noticed two things, the girl was running down the road toward him, and there was a growing pool of blood forming around him. It seemed like there should have been something he was realizing, but he was finding it harder to think.

The girl knelt next to him, tears and horror in her beautiful white eyes. "No, no, no, no." She repeated while putting her hands on his stomach. He wondered what was wrong with his stomach, but he couldn't seem to look down there to check. "No, no, please…don't die."

"I never asked…" Naruto said, "…I always wanted to know…what's your name?" Something wasn't right. Wasn't it rude to ask someone's name without giving your own? "I'm Naruto."

The girl sniffled, blinking through tears that grow more numerous by the second. "Hinata."

"Hmm." He hummed, a smile coming to his lips. "Pretty name…for a…pretty…girl." He couldn't keep his eyes open, and wondered if he was tired, so he just let himself fall.

0000000000

Naruto was in a room, but he couldn't remember when, or even how he entered it. It just seemed like he had always been there. Was it even a room? It felt almost instinctual that there were walls that he couldn't see, but all he could see was fog in every direction. "Where am I?" As asked, his voice echoing despite the lack of walls. "Chibi? Uh…" It took him a moment to remember her name. "Hinata-chan?" When had she given him her name? There was…something that happened…it was so muddled, as if it happened a long time ago.

"Welcome to the next life." A voice, deep yet still chill inducing, said. Naruto followed the voice, and saw a spectral being appear from the mist. He was tall, easily ten feet tall. The creature wore a white hakama and haori, its chest exposed, revealing blue skin and a very emaciated figure. The face was something out of a twisted nightmare, with a mouth that didn't look like it could close right with its fanged teeth.

"W-w-what are y-y-you?" Naruto asked, frightened.

"I am the Shinigami." The entity answered. "And I am here to take you to your next life, either in the next world, or the old one."

"What do you mean?"

"It's no longer my choice which it is." The reaper of souls jerked its head as if looking at something in the distance. "I see." He then looked back at Naruto. "The 'old one' it is. But know that I will fulfill my duty with you eventually. No one lives forever."

"Wha-" Naruto started before a tunnel of light opened behind him, and he felt himself pulled into it by invisible, powerful hands. The open end where the Shinigami stood quickly became a pinprick in the distance as he was pulled down the endless corridor of light with increasing speed. When the end was no longer visible, the corridor quickly became darker and darker by the second. When it became pitch black, Naruto heard the Shinigami's voice.

"Sooner or later, I will have your soul."

An instant later, Naruto opened his eyes and gasped desperately for air, every inch of his body in pain. "Core-lashing complete. Commencing beta-lashing." He heard a female voice talk in quick, precise tones a moment before his thrashing body was glued to the floor by unseen bonds. Pain swept across his body in waves, starting from his torso then ebbing outward to his legs, arms, and head; only to disappear a moment before the process started again. Between the bouts of pain, it was as if he couldn't feel anything in his body. Suddenly the pain was locked into his extremities, not fading away every few seconds.

"Beta-lashing complete. Omega-lashing commencing."

He couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't take the pain. He forced himself to focus on something in the room, something to distract him. The ceiling was flat stone, so he looked to the side, and saw his arm held down by black writing characters that sprang up from the floor to wrap around his limbs. He noticed, then, that the flesh of his arm looked like it was peeling, revealing no blood or muscle underneath; just more flesh that looked like a darker tone of his skin. He then noticed that his body was surrounded by ash.

Suddenly, the pain dulled, and the peelings of his skin pulled back and his arms were once again smooth. "Omega-lashing complete. Releasing subject." The female voice continued, and Naruto saw the binds around his arms recede into the floor.

Confused, Naruto sat up, but before he could take in his surroundings, he realized he was naked. Panicked, he covered himself up as best he could, but a moment later, a man in medical whites came over and covered him with a thick blanket. As soon as it was around Naruto, his body was overcome with chills, then strong nausea, though he couldn't seem to throw up.

"You're okay now. You're alright." The medic said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You're simply adjusting to your new body."

He was too focused on the pain and sickness to pay attention to what the man said. At the sound of a door opening, Naruto looked up and took in his surroundings for the first time. It was as non-descript as a room could get, with walls and floor of stone, with four pillars to hold up the ceiling. He saw that he was in some kind of ceremonial circle, with black writings that seemed to be flush with the floor. A series of candelabra held up candles that illuminated everything dimly. Out of the double doors, the only way into the room, came a man with black hair swept back into high ponytail and a scar across the bridge of his nose.

Upon entering the room he said, "Was it a success?" He closed the distance slightly to get a closer look at Naruto, but when he did, he grumbled. "Great, another child."

"Complete success." The female voice from earlier, a non-descript woman also in medical whites, said. "For the record, ten minutes and ten seconds elapsed from Initial Contact to completion of Omega-lashing."

"Ten minutes?" The man repeated, questioningly. "What was the hold up?"

"We took every precaution, Iruka-san. We didn't want to explain how we lost a subject with a CP of fifteen-point-one-three-five terawatts."

"I thought you guys wanted to get high marks for effic-" The man stopped talking in his tracks. "Wait, did you say fifteen terawatts?" He turned his gaze to Naruto, and seemed to hold him in a mixture of surprise, awe, and fear.

The woman stripped off her rubber gloves. "Yep." She said with a coy smile. "And now he's all yours." At that, she and the rest of the medics left the room, and Naruto could swear he heard the man mutter, "I hate kids."

All alone, the boy stared at the man named Iruka, and the man named Iruka stared at the boy with a look of dissatisfaction on his face. After a minute, the man walked closer and knelt down in front of the young man. "I guess you've got a few questions?"

When Naruto didn't answer, the man asked, "What's the last thing you remember? Do you remember the Shinigami?" Naruto nodded. "Do you remember what happened before that?"

The boy squinted in concentration. He was out doing his normal panhandling runs. Something happened, something that hadn't happened before. What was it? After a few seconds, he remembered seeing the girl who lived at his apartment complex for a short time, and that he ran out into the road to talk to her. What happened after that? He remembered her kneeling over him, tears in her eyes, he felt warmth below him and cold on top, Chibi was whining, he was thinking about how the blaring car alarm was because he bounced off the car…

The realization fell upon him like a mountain falling from the heavens. "I died." He said, more to himself than to Iruka.

"Yes." The man said. "All of us here died at some point as well. Our detection barriers pick up people with high Chakra Potential, what we call CP, who've recently died, and we use a ninjutsu technique called Edo Tensei to revive them."

"E-Edo…Tensei?"

"Yes, it gives us certain advantages…" The man drifted off. "You know what, it might just be easier to show you." He scooted away from Naruto, then pulled out a kunai. He took a few deep breaths, and with a quick slash he cut off his left hand. The boy recoiled in shock for a moment, then noticed there was no blood. The severed hand dissolved after a few seconds, and the pieces floated back up and reformed on the man's stump. After about fifteen seconds, the man's hand was back, good as new. "All living beings have chakra, a combination of physical and spiritual energy. Those of us revived with Edo Tensei, our bodies are composed of ash, given shape and form from our chakra. The relationship between our bodies and our chakra is not the same in this form, allowing us to take wounds that would normally kill us, but we still age, eat, sleep, but all healing requires expending chakra. That's why we only select those newly dead with strong chakra to be revived as shinobi."

"Y…you're all…shinobi." Naruto asked, surprised.

"Yes, we are. I did say that Edo Tensei was Ninjutsu."

"So…I'm a…shinobi now too?"

Iruka shrugged. "Not yet, but I'm supposed to train you to be one. Unless you wanna stay dead, and we could send you back to the Shini-" The man was cut off as Naruto pounced on him, hugging him fiercely and openly weeping, not seeming to care that the blanket had fallen off. "This is why I hate kids." Iruka muttered as he awkwardly hugged the boy back.

End of Chapter One

Author's Note: Well, I guess I didn't stay away from fanfiction too long. I plan on releasing numerous short chapters from here on out. I've got a rough outline of what I want to happen, but not a complete one, though I should hopefully within a few chapters. This will primarily be a NaruHina fic, or whatever they're called these days. It will also be my second dedicated romance story, the first has not yet been published as I don't want to put it up until it is completed, because I am a chronic procrastinator, and I don't want to put it up and make the fans wait six to eighteen months for a new chapter like I did with Chronicles of the Nerevarine. With shorter chapters, though, I think I'll be able to bring myself to write more often. There will also be some focus on Sasuke as well, though there will be no romance and probably no bromance between him and Naruto. I'm not going to copy the manga's storyline for this fic, so Sasuke won't be going over to the darkside or anything like that.

Also, one thing I wanted to point out, the title of the story is supposed to mean "Naruto of the Sealing Sword". The reasoning for the name will become apparent in future chapters. However, I'm no expert on Japanese, so if there's a better translation, please let me know so I can make appropriate changes. And a little FYI, I decided to use Naruto's birth date as the time for his new birth. Just a little trivia. And before someone mentions the couple instances of Naruto using poor grammar, that was intentional. He's had no schooling or mentors to teach him to talk properly, after all.

And if you enjoyed or are intrigued, PLEASE review. I'm a review whore, and I'm not ashamed of it. So please R&R, and I'll have the anonymous review blocker turned off, so even if you don't have an account, please comment, you don't even need to leave an E-mail address.


End file.
